A Fight For The Truth
by Mountain Dew Lizz
Summary: Young Darni trains alongside Obi-Wan until her friendship is broken up by her master as she is framed for a crime she never commited.
1. Many Meetings

Title: A Fight For The Truth  
  
Summary: Young Darni trains alongside Obi-Wan until her friendship is broken up by her master as she is framed for a crime she never commited.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Darni and Sari. The others belong to Lucas Art Entertainment and such.  
  
A/N: Woo! First chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darni slowly walked forward into the room. It was very light, for it consisted of mostly windows. A figure sat in the middle of the room and gazed at her with big, brown eyes. She sat down facing him on the pillow that was set out for her.  
  
"Jedi in training you are." Yoda, the Jedi Master, told her. She said a silent, "Yes!" but blocked her thoughts and showed no emotion.  
  
"Thank you," she said bowing her head. Her auburn hair draped across her face as she did so. "It is an honor to be a Jedi in training."  
  
"And it is an honor to train you," a female voice said behind her. The figure pressed a hand on Darni's shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" Darni telepathically asked the new figure in the room.  
  
"Your Jedi master, she is." Yoda said. "Train you she will. Yes." Darni slowly turned around to see the person she would be spending a great deal of her time with. The figure was dressed in the normal brown Jedi clothed underneath and had a black robe over her clothing. She had dark, chocolate colored skin with long, black hair that went to her knees and was tied up in a bun with hair coming out of the middle on top of her head. All in all, she was a nice looking woman. Darni thought of her own pale brown tunic and short auburn hair, and how immature she looked compared to this woman. She blocked her thoughts, though, for fear of embarrassment. She slowly stood up to face her. The stranger smiled and extended her hand to her new apprentice.  
  
"I am Sari," she said coolly. "Come, if it alright with you Master Yoda, I would like to take her right away."  
  
"Alright it is." Yoda waved us off. Sari guided her to the door and out to her hover-car. They stepped inside and Sari started up the engine, making the entire craft shake and bob. They then suddenly took off.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Darni inquired of Sari.  
  
"I want you to meet some friends," she told her.Darni was curious, but she knew to leave well enough alone.  
  
Pretty soon the duo had made it to a small landing on farther along on the planet. Though small, the hovercraft was very fast. Darni looked at her surroundings. They weren't much different from where they already were, except they were now in a more secluded area and there were more flat- roofed buildings: training areas. They landed and exited quietly, making their way to one of the training areas.  
  
Darni looked inside the building they were coming up to. Inside were two figures: one boy, about her age, 17, and a man, much older. She guessed it was the boy's master. The boy wore standard clothing and had a standard Padawan hair style: short hair on the top with a long brain on one side. His flashing lightsaber flew across the air, cutting through it in an expert manner. He fought with vigor, and gave his Master a good fight. They then ended as they sensed the new people come into their presence in the force. The young boy turned to the doorway and Darni blushed.  
  
"Greetings," he said bowing.  
  
"Greetings," she said, returning the bow. Sari walked up to the older man and embraced him.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Qui-Gon Gin." She said.  
  
"Likewise, Sari Walker." He smiled. "Is this your new padawan?"  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon walked up to Darni and extended his hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yes, you too," she finally returned.  
  
"Have you met my apprentice yet? His name is Obi-Wan."  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan. I am Darni."  
  
As the two masters talked together, the two apprentices conversed with eachother.  
  
"So how did you become a Jedi in training so late in your life?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't. I've been training since I was five, but my old master died in a recent battle." She said, remembering the fight well.  
  
"Oh, I apologize." He said with genuine remorse. Darni smiled at him.  
  
"It is okay." She turned and looked out the window. "You know, I never had a friend."  
  
"Maybe I can be your friend." Obi-Wan said smiling at her.  
  
"I would like that very much," Darni smiled.  
  
Then the two masters walked up to Darni and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon took Obi- Wan off to the side for a moment while Sari conversed with Darni.  
  
"How would you like to train alongside these two?"  
  
"I would like that very much," Darni answered.  
  
"Terrific," Sari said as the two met up with the others and walked off into the sunset.  
  
  
  
A/N: Long chapter! Dang. Well, don't expect the others to be so long! XD 


	2. A Little Fun

Title: A Fight For The Truth  
  
Summary: Young Darni trains alongside Obi-Wan until her friendship is broken up by her master as she is framed for a crime she never commited.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Darni and Sari. The others belong to Lucas Art Entertainment and such.  
  
A/N: You people need not tell me to have no romance. I didn't plan on romance. Can't they simply be friends? *sighs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Even if Darni had been trained for twice the years she had already been trained, it wouldn't have prepared for the hard training sessions that she went through. It was hard enough suffering through Sari's tough training sessions. She made her lift whole Star Fighters off of the ground with only The Force to train her—and that was just warming up. She was made to leap far distances as another warm up exercise. But hardest of all were the tough Light saber practices she had with Sari. Coupled with all of that, Qui-Gon felt it his "duty" to train Darni also. She expected him to take it easy on her since he had made a big deal about how her Master had recently died the first night they met, but after that he was almost, but not quite, as tough as Sari was on her.  
  
The one thing that made these training sessions fun was Obi-Wan. They has quickly become friends. To them, it felt as though they had known each other for years even though they had just met. The two felt an unknown closeness. Darni was looked upon as "lucky"; more than half of the girls on the planet wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Obi-Wan and it looked as though that is what Darni and Obi-Wan shared. But they were not sharing one, they were just good friends. But oh well, let the others think what they wanted to think.  
  
The house that they were staying in they were sharing with Obi-Wan and Qui- Gon. The two men had been renting it since The Council had decided to let them take a break and just train for a year. The change was welcomed, for they were a bit weary of never being in one place. They were also welcomed when they had two new people to stay with. Though a Jedi usually likes to be alone, the friendships they formed were stronger than that.  
  
"Darni?" she brunette was snapped out of her thoughts by the now familiar voice. The young girl turned around to see her Master, Sari.  
  
"You seem to have been in deep thought, young padawan," she said while lowering herself to Darni's bed. It was late and Darni was merely thinking before she fell asleep. "What were the thoughts about?"  
  
"Nothing much," Darni said. "I was just meditating on the day." Sari smiled.  
  
"Well you should get to sleep," she said ruffling her hair. Even though they were not so far apart in age, Sari insisted in treating Darni like a little kid.  
  
"Okay. Farewell," Darni yawned as she laid herself down into the bed sheets.  
  
It wasn't long after the house became quiet and dark when Darni heard the soft squeaking of her door being open. She smiled to herself and crept out of bed and to the door.  
  
"What's the password?" she giggled.  
  
"Red and yellow," the figure behind the door answered. Darni opened the door an welcomed Obi-Wan….quietly, of course.  
  
"Okay, what do you want now?" Darni questioned.  
  
"Come! I have something to show you," the young apprentice said pulling her arm frantically to the front door. The two snuck out and made their way to a secluded field. There they saw a few other groups of kids standing around catching Fire-bats. (The fire-bats are close relatives to what are today called "fire flies." They are twice the size of fire flies, and have wings like a bat that feel like fire when touched.) Most of the kids carried jars or pots so they would not be burned.  
  
"Where is a net or pot?" Darni questioned her friend.  
  
"I didn't bring one," Obi-Wan confessed.  
  
"They what shall we do?"  
  
"Use our hands," the boy said mischievously. Darni gasped and laughed that the same time. For the next half hour the two ran around the field haphazardly catching Fire-bats.  
  
"Ouch!" Darni yelped the first time she tried to catch one. It had stung her.  
  
"Let me help," Obi-Wan said running to his new advisory and held her hand. A jolt of energy from The Force went through her and she was healed, whilst a group of young girls humphed and left, green with envy. Darni thanked him and they continued.  
  
  
  
They snuck in quietly, and yet didn't make it past their masters.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I worried?" Sari yelled at Darni.  
  
"That was irresponsible, especially around a new person!" Qui-Gon scolded Obi-Wan. He and Darni went to bed in sour moods, and yet with a feeling of accomplishment and happiness in themselves.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoa! Longer than expected, ne? Oh well. And let me emphasize. NO ROMANCE. I know. I'm the author, remember? *wink* heehee. Just read more! 


End file.
